


A New Hyrule

by Shiroe_the_Kitsune



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroe_the_Kitsune/pseuds/Shiroe_the_Kitsune
Summary: One day the realm of Hyrule merged with our world, Humanity fell into a worldwide and violent civil war reducing their numbers and once the dust had settled many of the tribes came from their homes and fortresses cautiously to see what this new world had in store for them. In such a world a young man whose family was slaughtered in betrayal must now gather a team to rebuild his home and continue the work of his clan and he has chosen those outside of his own race to try and encourage peace among the tribes now that they are stuck together. And perhaps with some work the library will be even greater than it had ever been before.





	A New Hyrule

You know, something like two worlds merging is the sort of thing people say is impossible, that it’s mere pseudoscience. I used to be one of these people, sure I wished for our world to be something more magical, interesting, perhaps dangerous. I really should’ve been more careful about my wishes, because here I am starting at a brave new world where many of the landmarks from a video-game have appeared in our modern world, along with their people. It caused massive wars, great divides over what the humans had wanted, incredible mystery, but also great danger spilled forth. How did this happen? Hell if I know, Hell if anyone knows, no one can explain what happened to cause this, all we know now is that we have to be able to cooperate with each other or face being wiped out.

Now I can see one of your questions right away, who struck whom first? If I were a betting man, which I’m not, I’d go all in that the humans were the first to strike. I’m ashamed that my own race would stoop so low, but to be fair it’s not something that a sensitive person to these things wouldn’t have seen coming. I just wish that we had been the best example of humanity that day instead of it’s worst. And because of a poor set of decisions from a few, the many paid for those mistakes in blood. Even I wasn’t exempt from this, my family was a good kind generous family, and while we may have had some issues here or there we never tried to wrong others.

I lost both of my parents and was torn from my sister, luckily I was old enough to still stay in our family home in the mountains. We were a family in love with accruing and protecting knowledge, it wasn’t always the greatest or most paying job, but it was something worth protecting. But it was also that love that tore the family apart, now depending on whether my sister’s alive or not I may be the only surviving member of a clan of knowledge protectors. Thankfully because of our family status nobody touched my home again, since to destroy my home would be to destroy thousands of years worth of history and culture and nobody wanted to play the role of a reviled destroyer in that respect.

However to say that the survival of my little sanctuary was and is a miracle is an understatement. Many governments went under as a result of the new countries, nations and races that popped up as a result of the Unknown Event and without stable leaders to govern all the people things quickly descended into madness. Roving bands of madmen leading large throngs of confused and scared people slaughtered those who weren’t with them, cults of personality sprang up like weeds, and many serial killers who hid because of corporal punishment now roamed and killed freely in daylight. And before long the human population which had been 7 billion strong, now dwindled to a few hundred million. That may seem too silly to be possible at first, but with the sheer amount of people who went boo-koo coo-koo it makes a bit more sense. Thankfully the nations of the new peoples in the world, Zoras, Gerudos, Ritos, Hylians, Sheikah, Iga, Gorons and Kokiri all did their best to stabilize the situation. That’s right the world that had fused with our Earth was the noble game land of Hyrule.

And that being said I should point out where each landmark from Hyrule has landed in our world now. Zora’s Domain is nestled within the northern area right by the Great Lakes in North America, However there have been different types of Zora and so there may be various other domains elsewhere. So far the Zora I know have mostly kept to themselves, and how could I blame them America was barely hanging in before they had arrived and now with a new race and worldwide chaos America had erupted into one of the bloodiest civil wars known to record. When I say the Bloodiest I mean that there was gang-warfare out in the open streets, neighbors who had been friends had turned to murder each other for scraps of food. The Government did little, but poured water on a gas fire and the whole nation that was burning lit up like a roman candle. That being said now that tensions have loosened a little, the Zora have been very Cautiously peeking out from their settlement.

Hyrule and the Hylians have taken residence within Britain, where specifically I’m not entirely sure yet. Most of what we heard from across the pond was a giant castle appeared out of nowhere as if it had always been there before. Than without warning or provocation some ass-hats had decided to try and attack the grand white castle. We've heard naught but radio silence ever since, I still hold out hope that we will hear from our brothers across the pond soon. Else-wise we may have to attempt a risky journey across an unfamiliar and possibly hostile ocean, which reports of a single phantom ship has been alleged to have been seen.

The Gerudo along with their fortress has risen from the sands of the Middle East, thankfully their presence there has stabilized the region slightly being such a mighty tribe the other Arab states were made to heel rather quickly, although skirmishes pop up now and again. The Gerudo are quick and fierce to put it down and generally keeping the AArabic states from spearing each other on a pike and starting a bloodier world conflict rather than the localized wars thus far. Thankfully we actually hear quite a few transmissions from the fortress itself and while they are short and brief I'd rather get that than radio silence.

Death Mountain has appeared in Africa where the Bishoftu Volcanic field would have been and the Gorons eager to share their wealth and knowledge has greatly improved the lives of many of the tribes there. Their skills in forging and ability to pick up any hand craft benefited both the tribe of Gorons as well as attracting new wealth to the African continent. Unfortunately war and strife is rife in the continent still, but it has not reached the Gorons nor has it hurt their kindness, as a volcano is a great deterrent to most humans, outside of the barely sane. 

Sheikah Village appeared in Japan near Mt. Fuji, they blended in well with the culture of Japan and their ninpou was mixed with the ninpou of the Japanese masters who proudly shared their secrets to a tribe that would treasure them greatly. As such the Sheikah became something along the lines of guardians of a sort for Mainland Japan and so they have become a sort of symbol of national pride. The Iga tribe, rival to the Sheikah also appeared in Japan and has been eagerly trying to undermine their once sister tribe’s efforts. They have been ruthless to prove themselves the better and true clan of the two, though for the strangest reasons they also lose and upon fleeing drop their bananas, a peculiar sight it's become something of a local joke that a banana signifies an Iga member.

The Rito Tribe has Spread among the colder and more mountainous regions of the world, but their mighty village with the great perch for Vah Medoh is located in Russia’s Ural Mountains Their music and clothes spreading forth and bringing delight and comfort to many. The jolly birds sometimes traveled far in search of something to bring back home, or they may not return and instead set up shop in the area of their choice. As such I sometimes see one or two wandering around the outside villages once in awhile, I'll stop by and say hi, rather jovial bunch. Finally the Kokiri Forest sprouted forth in the Amazon Rain-forest, not much is known about the area right now since any attempt to get in was met in futility.

Now all this being said I bet you’re wondering who I exactly am, well my name is Felix Morcant Ruscoe, current head and only member of the Ruscoe Clan, residing in the mountains of Colorado. I’m about 6’ tall, I have my mother’s dark nearly black hair and my father’s eyes that’ll change color depending on various stimuli. My build is lean and lanky, but I do have a fair amount of muscle tone thanks to hard work at the family house. And I’m hoping to explore the new world as best as I can with a group of friends and discover all of the hidden gems from both worlds to get a better idea of how our history will mesh from here on out. With this thought in mind I have sent out various letters via the Mailman, creepy dude, but he gets the job done, to the various kingdoms of our new world in the hopes that people from the various tribes will come to assist me on my quest.


End file.
